My Kintamani
by Odult Maniac
Summary: Luhan sangat beruntung memiliki anjing Kintamani incarannya ketika berlibur ke Pulau Dewata. Puppy kecil yang sudah beranjak dewasa namun semakin menyebalkan. Luhan memberinya nama.. "Sehun!" HunHan


Summary : Luhan sangat beruntung memiliki anjing Kintamani incarannya ketika berlibur ke Pulau Dewata. _Puppy_ kecil yang sudah beranjak dewasa namun semakin menyebalkan. Luhan memberinya nama.. "Sehun!" || HunHan :3

Warn! Seks _with animal_. Tidak _hawt_ dan _aneh_. Yaoi. Kalau gakuat, gausah terusin. Biarpun NC-ny ngk _hawt_.

Tambahan : Yeun kasi gambaran sedikit. Jadi kejantanan anjing itu bagian kepalanya ada tanduk kecil tp tunggal. Semacam tanduk badak tapi kecil en itu bisa _mencengkeram_ bagian dalam. Pangkalnya bisa membesar berbentuk _twinball_ kejantanan laki – laki. Dan soal ukuran, bisa lebih besar dari kejantanan laki – laki pada umumnya. _Search_ di Google jika kurang jelas.

.oOo.

Selamat Membaca

.oOo

Sebenarnya..

Luhan sendiri bingung bagaimana menjelaskan soal hewan peliharaannya yang terbilang jenis langka. Anjing berbulu putih panjang bersih, berbadan tegap, mirip serigala, mata setajam pedang, dan raungan menggelegar. Cukup untuk menggetarkan nyali orang – orang yang mendengarnya. Apabila malam, kelereng beningnya berkilat – kilat terpantul sinar bulan.

GUK!

Refleks tubuh Luhan berjengit kebelakang ketika mendengar anjing kesayangannya menyalak kencang dibelakangnya. Sebelah tangannya mengelus jantung yang berdetak cepat akibat syok dadakan. Luhan berbalik lantas mendaratkan tangannya di sisi pinggang dan menatap kesal pada anjingnya.

"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku, Sehun!"

Anjing itu melompat lalu berbaring malas di atas sofa. Luhan mendengus sembari melempar tas miliknya diatas sofa tunggal. Melakukan sedikit peregangan barulah kembali duduk dengan benar dan menatap penuh pada Sehun, anjingnya.

"Apa?" ujar anjing itu dengan ekspresi menyebalkan.

Alis Luhan bertaut tidak suka pada anjing besar itu.

"Untuk etika seekor anjing, Kintamani dari Pulau Dewata sana, nilaimu nol besar."

Anjing lucu itu berdengung sembari menjilat kaki kanannya. "Terima kasih banyak."

Luhan semakin sebal. Sudahlah aneh, mengesalkan, menyusahkan pula! Untung pintar. Huh, Luhan heran kenapa Tuhan menitipkan anjing seperti Sehun padanya.

Menyesal?

Mana pernah dan tidak akan pernah. Karena—bisa dibilang Luhan sudah sangat menyayangi anjingnya ini. Sehun adalah anjing kesayangan Luhan yang tidak akan pernah bisa ditukar dengan apapun. Luhan menganggap Sehun sebagai 'harta' teramat berharga. Bukan hanya sekali anjing Kintamani ini ditawarkan dengan harga tinggi oleh orang – orang yang tertarik melihat Sehun.

Tentu saja Luhan menolak. Itu sudah harga mati. Terkadang Luhan heran mengapa orang – orang begitu tertarik dengan anjing miliknya ini.

.oOo.

Awal ceritanya, Luhan berwisata dengan teman satu angkatan yang merekomendasikan Pulau Dewata di Negara Indonesia. Mereka menyebutnya _Heaven Land_ , tempat bidadari kayangan tinggal dalam wujud manusia biasa. Sebelumnya Luhan sudah mencari tahu soal seluk – beluk pulau itu. Mengetahui lewat informasi seadanya saja membuatnya begitu antusias. Luhan bahkan rela menghabiskan separuh tabungannya untuk berlama – lama disana.

Udara disana sangat sejuk. Karena jalanan cukup ramai dan dengan alasan berlibur, mereka menggunakan kendaraan bermotor untuk mencapai Danau Batur dari hotel tempat menginap. Danau terbesar di pulau tersebut dengan panorama terindah yang pernah ada. Selama perjalanan Luhan tak henti mengambil objek foto dengan kamera miliknya. Beruntung kabut sedang tidak turun dan cuaca lumayan cerah. Karena menurut informasi, jika hujan turun maka pupuslah harapan mereka untuk berfoto dikawasan danau.

Konon didekat danau itu terdapat desa bernama Kintamani. Dan disana adalah tempat tinggal ras anjing Trah asli Indonesia yang terkenal, anjing Kintamani. Henry, sepupunya sudah bersiap dengan segepok uang demi mendapatkan satu anakan anjing Kintamani tersebut. Disaat yang lainnya sibuk melihat – lihat, Luhan lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan memfoto banyak objek.

" _Aiguu_ , sepertinya akan hujan," Luhan menatap pada satu titik awan hitam diatas langit. Memotret kembali beberapa objek, ia lekas menyimpan kembali kameranya ke dalam tas khusus. Luhan fikir ia masih sempat untuk menyusul temannya di pondok tak jauh dari dekat danau. Tapi..

 _Zrraaassshhhh…_

Hujan lebih dulu turun amat deras. Whoaa, padahal Luhan yakin sekali awan gelap hanya setitik. Lekas Luhan berteduh dibawah pohon rindang dengan berdaun lebat. Tidak ada tempat lain yang memungkinkan, jika Luhan sendiri bersedia mendapati kamera kesayangnnya rusak terkena air -_-

"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ini.."

 _Cpyuk.. cpyuk.._

"Eh suara apa itu?" rintikan hujan deras meredam bunyi aneh yang tertangkap telinganya. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya, namun semua baik – baik saja.

 _Clap.. Clap.._

 _Ungg.. Ungg.._

"Eh?! Seperti suara anak anjing."

Luhan memasang telinganya lebih baik sembari mengamati sekitar. Suara dengungan anak anjing yang terdengar kesulitan, sepertinya. Maunya Luhan tidak mau tahu atau perduli. Tapi suara dengungannya menggugah hati. Luhan meletakkan tas kameranya setelah memastikan kameranya aman untuk sementara. Ia berlari ke pinggiran danau sembari memperhatikan sekitar barangkali sumber suara berasal dari sini.

 _Ungg.. Ungg! Gukhk!_

"ASTAGA!" Luhan langsung berlari ke arah pinggir danau yang tertutupi semak dimana tampak bulu – bulu putih yang basah bergerak – gerak. Buru – buru Luhan menyibak rerumputan dan gerakannya terhenti seketika.

Seekor anak anjing berbulu putih dengan raut ketakutan tengah dililit seekor ular cukup besar. Kaki kecilnya bergerak – gerak gelisah sembari berdengung. Lehernya terlilit sedikit sehingga masih memungkinkan untuk bersuara.

"Bagaimana ini~" gelisah sekaligus takut. Oh demi apapun Luhan sangat geli dengan makhluk semacam ular. Mengandalkan ranting cukup besar, Luhan memukul kepala ular itu keras – keras sampai berdarah. Melalui perjuangan sulit, Luhan berhasil membebaskan anjing tersebut lalu membungkusnya dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Badannya gemetar oleh karena penurunan suhu akibat hujan.

"Sshh, kau sudah aman anjing kecil."

Hari itu juga, Luhan membawa anjing itu dan memutuskan untuk merawatnya untuk dibawa pulang ke Seoul. Selesai dari perawatan intensif dokter disana dan menghabiskan waktu hampir seminggu, Luhan sudah bisa mendapati anjing lucu itu menggonggong lantang meski berbadan kecil.

Henry sempat berkata pada Luhan.

"Memangnya kau bisa bahasa Bali, Lu?"

Saat itu juga Luhan mengerjap dan menatap kesal pada Henry. Binatang juga memahami bahasa manusia dari asal tempatnya tinggal. Oh! Fakta itu sedikit membebaninya. Kalau saja dokter hewan yang menangani anjing Kintamani itu tidak memberi pencerahan, mungkin Luhan akan kalang kabut dengan membeli pedoman memelihara anjing Kintamani.

" _Well_ anjingku yang manis. Perkenalkan namaku Luhan," adalah kalimat pertama yang Luhan ucapkan ketika sampai di rumahnya di Seoul. Luhan sangat menyukai bulu anjing itu. Halus, putih bersih namun sedikit kemerahan dibagian telinga, dan terlihat gagah.

 _Guk!_

"Whoaa.. suaramu lucu sekali, Sehun," Luhan memonyongkan bibirnya hingga menggesek moncong Sehun, anjing Kintamani miliknya. Seketika Luhan tersadar. "Hei itu nama yang terlalu bagus untukmu. Tapi karena kau istimewa, nama itu terdengar luar biasa!"

Mendeklarasikan nama baru untuk anjingnya, Luhan berbaring terlentang diatas ranjang sembari membiarkan anjing kecil itu didadanya. Sehun menyalak – nyalak kecil sambil mengibas ekornya. Menggelitik perut Luhan yang tersingkap. Luhan tertawa semakin sering yang justru dianggap oleh anjing kecil itu bentuk rasa suka sang majikan terhadapnya. Walhasil ia terus melakukannya.

"Hahaha.. Geli Sehun.."

.oOo.

 _Well_.. Luhan terlalu menikmati hidupnya bersama Sehun. Menamatkan kuliah secepatnya, menemukan pekerjaan dan bisa membeli apapun dari hasil keringatnya sendiri. Ngomong – ngomong kalian tidak bertanya bagaimana perubahan Sehun?

Anjing Kintamani itu sekarang bertambah tinggi sejajar dengan Luhan jika sedang duduk tegap. Bulu – bulu halus nan lembutnya memanjang menyerupai anjing Siberian Husky dibagian dada. Telinganya runcing berbentuk huruf V terbalik. Dan pokoknya Luhan benar – benar tidak menyangka anjing manisnya yang dulu nyaris dijemput ajal masih sehat sampai sekarang.

Kecuali dibagian dimana ia bisa bicara -_-

"Sehun!"

Sore ini Luhan tengah mengerjakan sesuatu dan berkutat didepan laptop. Tapi ekor matanya begitu awas. Termasuk menyadari anjing kesayangannya yang berbadan besar itu. Dengan gaya angkuh dan amat sombong, ia mengibas ekor dan berbaring malas diatas sofa.

"Hei! Bulumu masih rontok Sehun. Jangan tidur disofa!" bentak Luhan jengkel. Bukannya menurut, Sehun malah menelentangkan badannya dan mengusak – ngusak punggungnya pada permukaan sofa. Lalu sepasang matanya menatap Luhan sembari menjulurkan lidah dengan rahang melebar, seperti tertawa mengejek.

 _Guk!_

"Kau ini benar – benar.."

 _Ungg.. Ungg.._

Oh lagi – lagi jurus itu. Luhan mengabaikan laptop di meja. Ia lalu duduk dikaki sofa dan menggelitik bagian perut Sehun hingga anjing itu menyalak kecil, menggeliat d\serta menggoyang – goyangkan badan tak nyaman dengan posisinya.

"Jadi anjing mana lagi yang merayumu, huh?"

"Kucing lebih tepatnya."

" _Mwoya?!_ "

Kalian bisa menyiapkan mangkuk kecil demi menadah mata Luhan bila terjatuh.

Sehun merubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi lebih layak. Kedua kaki depannya terlipat ke dalam dengan posisi dada berdiri tegak menghadap wajah Luhan. Sehun beberapa kali memainkan moncongnya di pipi, dahi, hidung bangir, dan bibir namja berperawakan mungil didepannya.

Luhan beralih menatap tajam Sehun.

"Bagaimana bisa? Maksudku kemana kucing – kucing pejantan itu bepergian? Kh.. dunia benar – benar semakin aneh," Luhan berdecak sok intelek sembari merebahkan kepala lelahnya di dudukan sofa. Sehun meletakkan kepalanya diatas kepala Luhan.

"Aku terlalu tampan untuk seekor anjing. Semua hewan di sekitar sini juga tahu itu. Lagipula Heebum itu lucu."

"Heebum? Peliharaan keluarga Kim?" tanya Luhan memastikan.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Yang kau maksud kucing merayumu tadi itu adalah Heebum? Oh _my~_ " Luhan mengusap wajahnya dramatis. "Yang benar saja? Heebum adalah kucing betina paling nakal di kompleks perumahan ini. Sshh.. gila."

"Kau ini kritis sekali, Luhan," Sehun menjilat bibir Luhan dengan lidahnya berulang kali. Setelahnya ia melompat demi menghindari amukan Luhan karena sudah meninggalkan salivanya di bibir namja itu.

"SEHUN SIALAN!"

.oOo.

Musim kawin.

Oh Luhan sepertinya tidak mungkin lupa bagian ini. Selama seminggu terakhir, Luhan tidak pernah melihat Sehun menampakkan ketertarikannya pada betina – betina yang berpapasan dengannya. Sehun memang memperlihatkan –eum– keganjilan seperti menyalak untuk menarik perhatian si betina. Ini hanya menurut Luhan saja sih! Sangat normal itu terjadi pada Sehun. Akan tetap akan menjadi sangat tidak normal ketika anjing Kintamani berbulu putih yang gagah itu menyalak didepannya -_-

Sekarang ini contohnya..

Luhan menatap datar pada Sehun yang menyalak – nyalak didepannya. Terkadang anjing putih itu bertingkah aneh. Entah itu menggigiti sofa, mondar – mandir didekat kakinya, atau yang paling mustahil. Merapihkan pakaian kotor Luhan yang berserakan untuk di masukkan ke dalam keranjang cucian.

Daripada memikirkan yang tidak – tidak, Luhan menggendikkan bahunya tidak perduli. Bisa saja Sehun berfikir kalau sudah saatnya berbaik hati dengan teman hidupnya di rumah ini. Terlepas dari tindakannya yang belakangan lebih banyak _kurang ajar._

"Sehun.."

"Apa?" anjing itu menoleh malas pada Luhan.

"Berapa umurmu?"

Sehun melompat ke pangkuan Luhan sembari menidurkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di lengan kurus namja itu. Tidak biasanya anjing Kintamani kesayangannya ini bermanja begini. Ohh kecuali saat usia anjingnya empat bulan. Saat itu Sehun dalam mode _puppy_ manis sungguh menggemaskan terlihat di mata Luhan. Tapi sekarang anjing ini sudah berubah banyak. Menyebalkan contohnya -_-

"Mungkin sudah 9 bulan."

Luhan terkadang heran melihat Sehun. Postur badannya lebih besar daripada anjing Kintamani yang ia tahu. Bisa saja ia menyimpulkan sendiri kalau Sehun mungkin hasil persilangan anjing jenis Golden Retriever, bedanya badan Sehun tegap dan ramping. Yah, sepertinya begitu.

"Kau sudah sangat besar, Sehun," Luhan memeluk Sehun yang terasa begitu nyaman dalam rengkuhannya. Bukannya tidak pernah, hampir setiap malam Luhan memeluk Sehun untuk tidur bersama di ranjang miliknya. Tapi akhir – akhir ini Luhan menolak karena bulu – bulu anjing nakal itu bermasalah. Rontok -_-

Sehun menjilati wajah Luhan sambil menggonggong kecil.

"Hentikan Sehun. Geli.." bibir mungil Luhan mengembang, terkekeh akan jilatan lidah kasar Sehun pada lehernya yang sensitive. "Ya!"

Guk!

Sehun melompat turun dan mengibaskan ekornya semangat pada Luhan. Beberapa kali Sehun menyalak lumayan kencang sambil berdiri disamping sebuah tali pengikat. Biasanya Luhan memakai itu ketika mengajak Sehun jalan – jalan sore.

"Kau ingin keluar?"

"Ya! Suasana rumah ini membosankan."

Astaga. Luhan tidak tahu Sehun akan berubah menjadi semenyebalkan ini. Tapi Luhan berfikir sejenak, apa yang Sehun bilang sepertinya benar. Minggu depan sepertinya Luhan akan mengatur ulang rumahnya menjadi lebih nyaman untuk ditinggali.

"Huh kau benar," bibirnya manyun beberapa senti. "Baiklah ini akan kumaksukkan ke dalam agenda. Mm Sehun! Karena aku sedang berbaik hati, kita tidak akan menggunakan itu. Lagipula kau sudah besar. Kajja!"

Sore itu Luhan membawa Sehun berjalan – jalan ke taman tak jauh dari kompleks rumah mereka. Sembari berjalan santai melewati trotoar, Luhan kerap kali menyentil Sehun. Entahlah rasanya sudah lama sekali Luhan tidak bersantai dengan anjing kesayangannya ini. Begitu sampai di taman, Luhan membeli lima _scoup_ es krim untuk Sehun.

"Hei pelan – pelan. Es-nya terciprat bodoh," umpat Luhan kesal. Ia hendak mengusap pipinya yang terkena partikel es manis itu. "Lihat saja, jatah makan malammu kukurangi."

 _Guk!_

Luhan tersenyum miring. Ia tahu Sehun berniat protes lewat nyalak yang ia lakukan barusan.

"Makanya, _be a good boy_ dan aku akan memberikanmu _pudding_ cokelat sebagai penutup."

Kali ini Luhan benar – benar tertawa puas mendengar gerungan tak suka dari Sehun. Anjing itu menggigit kecil betis telanjang Luhan. Tentu saja Luhan marah. Tanpa sadar Luhan merengut pada Sehun hingga anjing itu berhenti melakukannya.

"Kau ini menyebalkan sekali."

"LUHAN!"

Seorang perempuan empat puluhan melambai pada Luhan dari kejauhan. Itu adalah tetangga Luhan, bibi Oh.

"Bibi.. Mengajak Tyas jalan – jalan juga?"

"Nde. Ah lihatlah Sehun yang tampan. Sepertinya dia kelihatan lebih segar. Kau harus sering – sering mengajaknya berjalan – jalan, Lu. Sehun terlihat stress."

"Aa.. akhir – akhir ini tugasku semakin menumpuk bibi. Hei Tyas, kenapa tidak bermain dengan Sehun?"

Sehun mengerung malas pada Luhan. Terlihat dari matanya yang terus menatapi Luhan yang diabaikan oleh Luhan. teman hidupnya itu terlibat obrolan ringan dengan bibi Oh sampai – sampai melupakan Sehun yang menatapnya memelas.

' _Huh! Jalan – jalan apanya?!'_ dengus Sehun dalam hati.

"Hei tampan. Tidak tertarik bermain ke sana denganku?" ujar anjing betina yang dibawa bibi Oh. "Namaku Tyas." Matanya mengedip satu kali pada Sehun.

Tidak tahukah anjing cantik itu kalau Sehun menatapnya jijik?

Kasihan sekali ya -_-

Lagipula bukannya Luhan tidak tahu yang Sehun rasakan, sesekali ekor matanya melirik Sehun. Anjing menyebalkan itu tampak menyingkir tiap kali si betina mendekatinya. Gerakan apapun yang dilakukan si betina, Sehun dengan tampang menyebalkannya akan mencibir dengan umpatan halus. Huh, Luhan tentu saja tahu.

Sehun bukannya tinggal sebentar bersamanya.

'Dasar menyebalkan.'

.oOo.

Tiga buah buku setebal enam sentimeter tergeletak diatas meja ukuran besar dengan Luhan di sisi selatannya. Jemarinya menari – nari diatas sebuah hvs yang sudah terisi tulisannya setengah halaman. Tulisan Luhan terlihat rapi dan teratur diatas kertas itu. Sembari membolak – balik buku tebal disana bergantian, mulutnya mengunyah _snack_ keripik kentang yang ia letakkan tak jauh dari sisi buku.

"Lu! Maaf aku terlambat. Yah kau pasti tahu 'kan kebiasaan si mesum itu."

Sosok mungil tiba – tiba duduk didepan Luhan setelah meletakkan tas diatas meja. Luhan memperhatikan namja itu yang kini tengah mengurut pinggang.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Pinggangku sakit. Ssh, Jongin itu benar – benar."

"Baek!"

Luhan memutar matanya bosan. "Lihatlah pangeranmu datang, Baek."

"Sshh Luhan, seharusnya kau membantuku!"

Luhan mengangkat tangannya menyerah lalu kembali berkutat dengan tulisannya. "Kau masih memiliki sepasang kaki untuk berlari. Ini perpustakaan _betewe_ , sebaiknya kau cepat enyah sebelum Jongin memakanmu disini."

"Tidak!" Baekhyun bergerak gusar. "Pinggangku masih sangat sakit. Kau _sih_ tidak pernah merasakannya!"

Seketika Luhan melebarkan matanya tak terima. "Ya, bukan berarti kau menyinggung soal kehidupan seks-ku, _pabbo!_ "

"BAEK!"

Greep!

Teriakan _manly_ Baekhyun seketika mengudara, tepat setelah Luhan memasang telinganya dengan _headphone_. Oh benda ini memang berguna disaat – saat genting begini. Perpustakaan sudah sepi, jadi bisa dipastikan lengkingan Baekhyun akan terdengar lebih tajam daripada sebelumnya.

"Huft, aku akan menyesal kalau meninggalkan benda ini."

Selang sepuluh menit kemudian, Luhan melepas _headphone_ itu dari telinganya. Dan suara lenguhan – lenguhan nikmat Baekhyun langsung merangsek ke indera pendengaran Luhan. Seketika itu pula Luhan meneguk salivanya cepat. Luhan hanyalah manusia biasa yang memiliki nafsu dan suasana sepi yang mendukung cukup membuat birahinya sedikit naik.

Luhan buru – buru membereskan buku di atas meja. Tidak perduli ia melihat bagaimana Baekhyun terkapar diatas meja dengan wajah memerah sempurna, keringat yang menetes serta bibir yang membengkak. Lebih lama disini yang ada _little Xi_ akan terbangun.

"Setengah jam lagi penjaga kampus akan kemari. Kalian hati – hati. Aku pulaanngg!"

Jongin menjawab singkat ucapan Luhan tanpa melepas pertautan bagian bawahnya dengan tubuh Baekhyun.

" _Shit!_ "

Luhan mempercepat jalannya menuju parkiran dimana Maserati kesayangannya menunggu. Ia harus cepat pulang lalu menenangkan diri karena hanya rumahnya-lah tempat cocok untuk menenangkan diri.

.oOo.

Diluar sana matahari sudah lenyap sepenuhnya. Terang berganti gelap, membiaskan cahaya bulan yang mengintip dibalik awan mendung dengan malu – malu. Luhan langsung masuk ke kamarnya begitu sampai di rumah. Nafasnya memburu agak cepat, efek terpancing oleh pemandangan tidak lazim yang disuguhkan oleh Jongin dan Baekhyun.

"Sial!"

Luhan menangkup _benda_ diselangkangannya yang mulai menggunduk. Ereksi setengah sempurna yang cukup menyiksa bagi Luhan. sembari berbaring terlentang, Luhan menanggalkan pakaiannya, menyisakan kaus dalam beserta _boxer_ pendek yang mengetat. Ini cukup menyiksa tapi Luhan lebih memilih mengatur nafas sembari mengenyahkan _fantasi_ seks akibat tontonan _live_ tadi.

Entah kenapa rasa _ingin_ memenuhi kepalanya.

 _Slurp!_

"Engh.." Luhan tersentak bangun merasakan jilatan pada penisnya. Dan bodohnya Luhan melenguh! Begitu merunduk ke bawah, disana Sehun dengan seenaknya menjulurkan lidah ke gundukan hangat Luhan.

"Se―"

 _Slurp!_

"Angh!"

 _Slurp!_

"Engh~"

 _Slurp!_

 _Slurp!_

 _Slurp!_

"Akh Sehun Akh! Ngh~"

Luhan menggelinjang nikmat merasakan bagaimana lidah tak bertulang Sehun menjilati penisnya yang masih tertutup kain. Gerak lidah searah terus berulang – ulang namun pada titik berbeda. Luhan tak tahu apa yang merasukinya tapi ia tidak keberatan jika Sehun yang melakukannya. Mungkin Sehun bertindak sesuai naluri begitu melihat Luhan tak nyaman. Yah, ini atas dasar Sehun melihat Luhan dalam kondisi tak nyaman.

"Kudengar kau kesulitan dibawah sini," Sehun kembali menjilat berulang – ulang penis Luhan. "Apa enak?"

"Yah ini akhh~ enak sekali," Luhan menggerakkan pinggulnya sedikit kebawah. Sesekali ia mengerang panjang begitu Sehun mendorong moncongnya ke penis Luhan, memberi tekanan yang sukses membuat Luhan bergerak gusar.

Sehun menggigit ujung bokser Luhan, hingga junior sedang Luhan tergerak bebas dan mengacung tegak.

 _Guk!_

"Jilat lagi, Sehun," mohon Luhan dengan nafsu yang mulai menaik. Pinggulnya bergerak – gerak tak nyaman karena penisnya dibiarkan begitu saja oleh Sehun. Anjing putih itu menatap minat pada _daging panas_ didepan matanya. Lidahnya kembali terjulur pada kepala penis Luhan, dimana terdapat setets cairan bening yang menarik penglihatannya.

"Eungh~ Sehun ahh ohh~"

 _Guk!_

 _Lick!_

 _Lick!_

 _Lick!_

Sehun menjilat hingga pangkal penis Luhan dan bola kembarnya bergantian. Lidahnya begitu betah bermain – main _benda panas_ milik teman hidupnya ini berulang – ulang. Sehun selingi mengendus pangkalnya dengan nafas panas dan sesekali mempermainkan moncongnya disana. Luhan berhasil menjerit tertahan akibat ulahnya itu.

"Sehun~ ouh~"

Luhan tak mengerti apa yang dilakukan oleh Sehun selanjutnya. Anjing itu tampak membelit penisnya dengan lidahnya yang agak kasar lalu mengocok penis Luhan cepat. Luhan tak tahu darimana anjing itu bisa melakukan hal mustahil begitu tapi nafsunya terlanjur meninggi. Pinggulnya tertarik mendorong berlawanan arah dengan pelan tapi pasti, sensasi menggelitik dari struktur kasar lidah Sehun menjadi nilai tambah bagi Luhan.

Karena demi Tuhan! Sehun begitu lihai mengoral penisnya dengan lidah!

Luhan mengerang semakin intens dan merasakan dunia putihnya mendekat. Ada gejolak dalam dirinya yang siap meledak, mulai turun dari kepalanya. Perutnya mulai mengejang dan sesuatu itu mengumpul dipangkal penisnya hendak keluar. Erangan Luhan menaik satu oktaf hingga..

"Ohh nghh Sehun~ a-akuhh akan—NGHH~"

Luhan memuntah lahar putihnya didepan wajah Sehun. Anjing itu mengurut pangkal penis Luhan menggunakan moncongnya meskipun tidak merasa risih lahar panas Luhan mengotorp bulunya. Nafas Luhan terengah – engah namun masih berat seperti awal. Nafsunya belum meredup.

"Sehun~ kemarilah.."

Jangan tanya hal gila apa yang akan Luhan lakukan. Luhan menarik kedua kaki Sehun agar berdiri diatas tubuhnya. Kedua kaki Sehun ia tapakkan disamping kiri dan kanan lengannya. Sedangkan Luhan dengan posisi terlentang, kini Sehun menatap bingung pada Luhan yang ada dibawahnya. Luhan membuka kaus dalamnya dan melempar asal ke bawah ranjang.

"Jilati _nipples_ ku."

Sehun tidak menuruti Luhan. lidahnya lebih dulu menjilati permukaan bibir Luhan berulang – ulang. Terkadang ia memberi gigitan halus pada belah bibir itu. Luhan menikmati apa yang Sehun coba lakukan padanya tanpa membalas. Ia lebih suka Sehun memanjakannya seperti ini. Jilatan itu perlahan turun ke perpotongan leher Luhan yang mengkilat. Kepalanya sampai terdongak, mengatakan dalam bahasa tubuh bagaimana Luhan begitu menikmati jilatan Sehun pada tubuhnya.

"Kau sangat cantik, Lu~" bisik Sehun sambil menjilat sekilas telinga Luhan. "Apakah aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untukmu?"

"Ngh~ melakukan apa?"

Luhan menatap Sehun sayu. Keringat yang membasahi anakan rambut Luhan memberi kesan yang seksi. Apalagi wajah Luhan berkilat – kilat diterpa cahaya temaram bulan yang menembus kaca jendela. Bibirnya yang merekah bak bunga mawar begitu ranum untuk dipetik. Sehun tidak tahu bahwa Luhan terlihat menggairahkan dimatanya.

Dia hanyalah seekor hewan, tapi jika boleh jujur. Selama ini Sehun sama sekali tidak memiliki ketertarikan pada betina sesamanya. Sehun terlalu fokus hidup bersama Luhan tanpa perduli bagaimanapun anjing betina yang ia temui mencoba menarik perhatiannya.

Sehun tapi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Ia merunduk hingga berhadapan dengan _nipples_ Luhan. Entah mengapa Sehun begitu tertarik dengan sepasang benda kecokelatan itu menegak lantang. Tanpa buang waktu Sehun mengemut tonjolan itu seperti ia mengenyot dot susu yang pernah Luhan berikan dulu. Lidahnya menekan – nekan seolah memancing agar cairan putih menyerupai susu keluar dari sana. Sehun tak sadar sikapnya malah membuat Luhan semakin membusurkan dada.

"Ahh ahh Sehunhh nghh~"

Luhan bergerak gelisah. Tangannya meremas sprei kuat hingga kusut tak berbentuk. Sensasi hisapan dan gelitikan disana membuat ia nyaris kehilangan akal. Luhan menekan kepala Sehun dengan sebelah tangannya. Bulu – bulu Sehun yang agak panjang menggelitik perutnya disaat bersamaan. Luhan tak tahu sejak kapan sekujur badannya menjadi lebih sensitive oleh gelitikan.

Sehun bosan dengan yang kanan, kini berpindah ke sisi kiri _nipple_ Luhan dan melakukan hal sama pada sisi sebelumnya. Luhan kembali menekan pucuk kepala Sehun pelan. Karena ia khawatir juga gigi tajam Sehun melukai _nipple_ miliknya itu.

Sreet!

Sreet!

"Eungh Sehunh~"

Luhan melenguh begitu merasa gesekan dibagian penisnya. Birahi yang menaik membuat Luhan tanpa sadar menjulurkan tangannya, mencari – cari bagian selatan Sehun. Luhan menemukannya, ia mengurut sedikit bagian luar kelamin Sehun hingga penis sebesar jarinya mulai keluar. Tangannya melingkari penis kecil itu dan mengocoknya sedikit.

 _Guk! Guk! Guk!_

Dirasa cukup, Luhan melebarkan kakinya dan mengarahkan penis sebesar telunjuk itu kelubang surgawinya. Tanpa pelumas. Penis kecil Sehun sedikit basah karena Luhan sudah melumasinya dengan saliva.

 _Jleb!_

"Akh! Ngh~" Luhan memejamkan matanya merasakan tekstur tidak biasa dari kejantanan Sehun didalam analnya. Anjing itu mengerung ketika merasakan penisnya dilingkupi oleh sesuatu yang hangat namun juga menjepit.

"Ouh.. Luhan~" sejak tadi Sehun akhirnya menyebut Luhan dalam lenguhannya. Dan entah kenapa Luhan menyukai itu.

"Aku menyukainya, Sehunh~" bisik Luhan pelan. "Tak tahu mengapa suaramu menyesakkan nafasku."

"Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi, Lu. Lebih baik persiapkan dirimu."

Luhan menatap Sehun tak mengerti. Ia sudah akan bertanya 'mengapa' tapi sesuatu tak terduga terjadi. Mulutnya mengeluarkan teriakan kencang saat merasakan penis Sehun yang perlahan membesar dan terus membesar seolah hendak mengoyak seisi lubang hangat Luhan.

"ARRGGHHTTT!"

Luhan memukul permukaan ranjang dengan kepalan tangannya. Lubangnya dipaksa melebar hingga ukuran penis Sehun membesar seukuran penis namja dewasa. Bahkan mungkin jauh melebihi penis Luhan sendiri. Setetes airmata mengalir disudut mata Luhan. Sehun menjilatnya sembari mengusapkan moncongnya diwajah Luhan. ia mengerung pelan dengan alis bertaut sedih.

 _Ung~_

"Kau tak apa – apa, Lu?"

"Engh _gwaenchana,_ Sehunh~" Luhan menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit. Sudah dapat dipastikan lubangnya robek disana. Selama ini ia tidak pernah tahu kalau penis anjing yang ia kira lebih kecil dari penis manusia bisa membesar ketika berada dalam lubang senggama laki – laki.

Sehun membiarkan Luhan untuk menyesuaikan diri. "Jangan bergerak!" bentak Sehun cepat ketika Luhan hendak memundurkan pinggulnya. "Lubangmu bisa terluka, Lu. Diamlah dan biarkan aku bekerja."

"Ada sesuatu menancap disana, Sehun. A-apa itu?"

"Itu semacam pertautan," Sehun menyapukan lidahnya pada bibir Luhan yang bergetar. "Tidak usah khawatir. Cukup percaya padaku dan semua akan baik – baik saja. Mengerti?"

Luhan mengangguk. Selang beberapa saat kemudian, Sehun mulai bergerak. Mulai dari sangat pelan, cukup pelan hingga mendekati tempo sedang. Luhan mengerang saat dinding anal-nya lebih sensitive akibat bergesekan dengan kejantanan Sehun didalam sana.

"Ouhh enghh Sehunhhaahh~"

Kepala Luhan mendongak merasakan nikmat mulai menjalari setiap persendian tubuhnya merata. Sehun mempercepat tempo sodokan hingga titik yang terdalam. Ujungnya yang runcing sepertinya berhasil menyentil titik kenikmatan Luhan disana.

"AKH! _Faster know!_ Ouh Sehunh~"

 _Guk! Guk! Guk!_

Sehun mempercepat tempo sodokannya dan kali ini lumayan brutal. Luhan sampai terhentak dibawah sana dan belahan bokongnya serasa ditampar oleh sesuatu yang mirip dengan _scroctum_ lelaki pada umumnya. Sehun mendorong penisnya semakin dalam dan dalam sampai – sampai benjolan pada pangkal kejantanannya turut tenggelam ke lubang anal Luhan.

"ARGHT! SEHUNHH~!" bibir analnya serasa terbakar saat benjolan itu merangsek masuk. Lubangnya baru pertama kali di penetrasi oleh penis dan tentu saja elastisitasnya masih kaku.

"Sshh~ Ohh~ Luhanhh.. Luhanhh.. Ngh ini nikmat sekali ngh~" Sehun tidak perduli dengan teriakan Luhan. Birahinya menaik tajam sampai – sampai tanpa sadar tempo sodokannya menjadi brutal. Luhan sampai terhantak – hentak dan melupakan rasa panas yang mendera bibir analnya.

Bibir ranum itu mendesah, ditambah lagi keringat membanjir, Sehun tak tahan untuk tidak merunduk sedikit lalu menjilati bibir atas dan bawah Luhan bergantian. Luhan mengocok penisnya sendiri dengan tempo cepat. Perutnya mulai mengejang tak berapa lama kemudian.

"A-akuh kelu―AHH ANHH EUNGHH SEHUNH~"

Lelehan sperma Luhan meledak membasahi bagian perut Sehun. Orgasme-nya terasa sangat berbeda dan lebih WAW! Entah bagaimana Luhan bisa mendeskripsikannya karena disaat klimaksnya sampai Sehun sama sekali tidak menghentikan genjotannya yang bertahan dengan tempo cepat. Ada kenikmatan tersendiri ketika hal itu terjadi.

"Ngh~ kau belum sampai Sehun~" Luhan susah payah mengatakannya.

"Sshh aku memerlukan waktu limabelas menit untuk menuntaskan ini," ujar Sehun disela genjotannya tanpa berhenti. Luhan hanya bisa pasrah dengan melebarkan pahanya. Perlahan nafsunya kembali menyala.

"Mmh~ Sehunh ngh~"

Luhan mencengkeram sprei yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Bibirnya tak henti mengeluarkan desahan menyenangkan seperti melodi sensual ditelinga anjing Kintamani yang gagah itu. Ranjang Luhan berdecit akibat hentakan pada pertautan mereka semakin menggila. Luhan tak tahu lagi dimana kewarasannya saat ini karena pusat selatan tubuhnya disentil habis – habisan oleh ujung runcing kejantanan Sehun. Luhan merasakannya. Jika begini terus, Luhan bisa..

"EUUNNGGHHH~"

Tanpa perlu menyentuh penisnya, Luhan mencapai klimaksnya lagi. Dan kali ini terasa benar – benar hebat. Luhan sampai membusurkan dadanya cukup tajam dengan kepala terdongak kebelakang. Sehun sendiri berdengung karena dinding anal Luhan mengetat didalam.

"Ohh kau keluar lagih?" Luhan dapat mendengar Sehun berdecih mengejeknya. "Payah.."

"Selesaikan saja, bodoh! Sshh~"

"Inihh sudah OHH NGHH Luhanhh~"

Sehun mendorong kuat – kuat kejantanannya dan menembakkan spermanya didalam lubang anal Luhan. Tonjolan menyerupai zakar itu mengunci bibir anal Luhan sehingga sperma itu tertahan disana. Luhan merasa kembung. Sperma yang dikeluarkan Sehun begitu banyak jika dibandingkan saat ia mendapati klimaksnya sendiri. Nafas Sehun terengah – engah, sama halnya dengan Luhan.

"Lu~"

Luhan menggumam. Matanya setengah menutup, mungkin karena kelelahan. Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya, mengusap keringat Luhan yang membanjir. Ia masih membiarkan penisnya didalam sana. Luhan mengernyit heran lalu menatap Sehun.

" _Mwo?_ "

"Kenapa penismu masih didalam sana?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkannya. _Dia_ masih tersangkut didalam sana."

"Lalu sampai kapan?!"

"Eum bisa jadi setengah jam lagi baru bisa dikeluarkan," jawab Sehun enteng. Sesekali ia mendesis saat merasakan bulu – bulu sekitar perutnya terasa lengket.

"APA?!"

Anjing itu merebahkan dirinya diatas tubuh telanjang Luhan perlahan karena bagian bawah mereka masih bertautan. Sehun akui ia merasa cukup lelah. Diantara teriakan _manly_ Luhan yang menggema di kamar itu, Sehun tertidur pulas dan tanpa sadar mendengkur dengan nyaman. Ia membiarkan kakinya terlipat menekan dada telanjang Luhan. Demi menjaga pertautan mereka sampai benar – benar terlepas sendiri.

Luhan yang merasa diabaikan, lantas memperhatikan Sehun. Anjing kesayangannya itu sudah memejamkan mata. Nafasnya menerpa pipi kemerahan Luhan pasca aktivitas barusan. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Luhan seperti melihat sisi manis Sehun semasa anjing itu kecil dahulu.

"Huft.. bagaimana bisa aku melakukan ini denganmu? Tak disangka anjingku begitu nakal," gumam Luhan. tangannya membelai pucuk kepala Sehun, mempermainkan telinga kecokelatan itu pelan dan menoel – noel hidungnya. Untuk ukuran seekor anjing, Luhan akui Sehun begitu gagah. Dada bidangnya yang kekar, bulu putih bersih dan halus serta badan tegap. Seandainya Sehun adalah manusia, Luhan membayangkan Sehun adalah namja bertubuh tinggi dengan abs samar dibagian perut.

 _Well_.. itu hanyalah khayalan manis.

"Selamat tidur, Sehun.."

Luhan menyusul anjingnya ikut tenggelam ke dunia mimpi. Tubuh Sehun cukup membuatnya hangat tanpa perlu menggunakan selimut lagi. Ada senyum terlukis manis dibibir Luhan. Menandakan sebuah kepuasan tak terkira yang pernah terjadi dalam kehidupan seksnya.

Ukh.. baiklah cerita ini berakhir sampai disini.

.oOo.

END

.oOo.

Duh FF nada apa ya? Kok kayaknya lagi penghapusan besar – besaran gitu. Dari kemaren ada aja ff yang dihapus terus di repost. Oh iya, err… yeun tahu mah nc-ny ngepas, tapiii gimana yah.. tiba – tiba pengen aja gitu '-' en ini agak anu 'kan ya ._. dan mungkin _ending_ nanti akan sedikit maksa. Maaf #bow

Okehhh.. ripiu?

.oOo.

Spesial part.

.oOo

Matahari sudah bergantian tugas dengan bulan si pemalu. Kali ini giliran raja segala cahaya menyinari sebagian bumi bagian timur hingga kepelosok celah tersempit. Awan cerah berarak – arak menutupi sinar matahari dengan bokongnya yang tidak rata. Membentuk cakar – cakar atas langit yang berbayang.

Disalah satu kamar cukup luas, cakar sinar matahari menembus celah sempit jendela. Ujung sinarnya mengetuk kelopak mata Luhan yang masih tertutup rapat. Perlahan kelopak mata itu bergerak – gerak membuka hingga kelereng bening itu terbebas sempurna. Namun seberkas cahaya menusuk pupilnya tajam membuat Luhan terpaksa menghalau sedikit dengan punggung tangan.

"Ungh sudah pagi.."

Luhan menggerakkan tubuhnya dan seketika ia mengernyit. Beban apa yang membebani tubuhnya sampai tidak bisa bergerak? Kalau memang Sehun masih diatas tubuhnya, anjing itu tidak seberat ini.

"Sehun, bangun."

Luhan sedikit enggan untuk membuka mata. Lehernya tergelitik begitu ada pergerakan dari atas tubuhnya. Bulu Sehun terasa berbeda. Hanya menggelitik dibagian lehernya saja. Luhan masa bodoh untuk sekarang. Posisi tidur yang kurang nyaman membuat tubuhnya sakit – sakit. Setelah ini rasanya Luhan perlu pijatan.

"Sehun?" Karena tidak mendapat jawaban, Luhan membuka matanya dan seketika terkejut begitu melihat gerangan apa yang berada diatas tubuhnya.

Sosok namja dengan rambut hitamnya. Juga kulit yang teramat pucat dan yang lebih parah. _Naked!_

Luhan menatap horror tubuh namja diatas tubuhnya. Siapa namja ini?! Luhan sangat ingat dengan siapa ia tinggal di rumah ini.

"Ya! Kau siapa?!"

Bruagh!

Sekuat tenaga Luhan mendorong tubuh namja itu hingga mendarat diatas lantai. Luhan lantas menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya yang masih telanjang. Matanya membulat horror saat sosok namja tadi perlahan bangkit sembari memegang kepalanya erat. Sepertinya kepala itu mendarat lebih dulu ketika terjatuh tadi.

"Ugh! Kenapa mendorongku jatuh, Lu? Ini sakit tahu!"

Luhan tergagap tanpa mendengarkan omelan sosok namja itu. Mata beningnya menelusuri sosok telanjang didepannya. Bibirnya menganga dan matanya tidak rela mengedip barang sekejapun. Namja ini benar – benar jelmaan..

"Oh Dewa.." jikalau Luhan adalah perempuan, mungkin sekarang ia akan langsung bertekuk lutut.

Sosok itu mengernyit. Ia lantas memperhatikan dirinya sendiri.

"HUWAA!"

Luhan berjengit kaget. Matanya seketika menghunus tajam pada sosok itu. Tapi kemudian ia kembali pada ingatan semula. "Ya! Siapa kau?!"

Namja itu memperhatikan tubuhnya seksama dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Menepuk pipinya sendiri keras – keras lalu menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Ia bahkan mengendus kemarinya sendiri linglung. Luhan sementara hanya memperhatikan apa yang namja itu lakukan. Sejauh ini namja itu tidak melakukan hal mencurigakan.

"Huahahahaa… aku jadi manusia!"

'Apa tadi katanya? Manusia?' batin Luhan semakin mengerutkan dahinya dalam – dalam.

Tanpa aba – aba namja itu melompat ke atas ranjang tepat didepan Luhan. tangannya yang tidak cukup kekar melingkar begitu saja ke tubuh mungil Luhan yang bergerak mundur. Luhan memberontak, jelas saja! Ia tidak mengenal sosok ini dan masih bertanya – tanya bagaimana bisa namja itu bisa masuk ke rumahnya.

"Luhan!"

Sehun kemana _sih_?

Eh tunggu dulu.

Sehun?

"SEHUN! TOLONG AKU SEHUN!"

"Ya! Aku disini Lu. Kenapa?" jawab sosok itu.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya lebih lebar. Apa dia bilang barusan? "Kau Sehun? Tidak mungkin! Sehun itu nama anjingku yang menyebalkan. Dan dia hewan, bukan manusia tampan sepertimu."

 _Ups._

"Jadi aku tampan?" sosok itu tersenyum – senyum tidak jelas. Tapi senyumnya terhenti seketika. Wajahnya ia dekatkan hingga berhadapan tepat didepan wajah Luhan. Menatap intens mata milik Luhan, memerangkap sepasang mata bening itu dengan tarikan pesona yang begitu kuat.

Luhan mengangguk sebelum sempat melayangkan penyangkalan.

"Bukankah aku namja yang kau inginkan?"

Lagi – lagi Luhan mengangguk.

"Bagus! Kau. Milikku. Mulai dari sekarang."

Luhan mengangguk cepat tanpa melawan.

Chup.

"Pintar!"

"Yah!"

Luhan menjerit _manly_ lantas kembali memundurkan tubuhnya. Namja yang mengaku Sehun ini malah memajukan tubuhnya hingga Luhan tak punya celah untuk mundur. Deru nafas Sehun semakin dekat hingga jarak mereka habis sama sekali. Luhan memejamkan matanya.

"Kenapa kau memejamkan matamu? Aku menyukai kelereng bening itu bersinar. Lu, biarkan aku melihat matamu," Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan. "Ini aku. Kau benar – benar tidak mengenalku?"

Perlahan Luhan membuka matanya. Balas menatap Sehun dalam – dalam, mencoba menggali sisi kelereng kecokelatan didepannya dan mengingat dimana ia pernah melihat mata ini sebelumnya. Mata itu terlihat familiar dan menghantarkan perasaan hangat. Luhan mengenalnya..

"Sehun-ah.."

"Ya, ini aku.."

"T-tapi bagaimana bisa?"

Sehun berfikir sejenak. "Karena kita melakukan seks semalam mungkin?"

Sontak wajah Luhan memerah padam. Bibirnya berdesis tak suka lalu mencebik sebal. Bisa – bisanya disaat serius begini Sehun mengatakan perihal semalam. Ukh bagaimanapun ini gara – gara Jongin dan Baekhyun! Nanti ia akan membuat perhitungan dengan mereka.

"Jangan ingatkan aku soal itu."

"Kenapa? Karena aku _membawahi_ mu?"

Luhan refleks menjitak keras – keras kepala Sehun. Dan dimulailah dumelan Luhan dipagi hari yang cerah namun penuh berkah itu –bagi Luhan. Jauh dilubuk hatinya yang paling dalam tentu saja Luhan masih belum bisa mempercayai apa yang ada didepannya. Tapi entah dorongan darimana dirinya mempercayai apa yang dikatakan namja ini, mengaku sebagai sosok Sehun.

Lagipula.. suara itu, Sehun tidak berubah. Suaranya masih sama seperti yang biasa mengisi hari – harinya yang dulu sepi. Rumah Luhan menjadi lebih _hidup_ setelah kehadiran Sehun. Dan kali ini mungkin akan menjadi lebih ramai. Sehun berubah menjadi namja berkulit pucat yang tampan juga memiliki abs samar. Seperti yang ia bayangkan pada malam itu.

Errr… jadi selanjutnya bagaimana?

"Lu, aku ingin mencoba bermain alam wujud manusia ini. Kita lakukan yang seperti tadi malam ya?"

"Tidak mau! Bokongku sakit bodoh!"

Tapi Sehun dalam wujud manusia benar – benar menyebalkan -_-

.oOo.

FIN

.oOo.


End file.
